The Adventures of the Emerald Dovah
by TheKitsuneLord12
Summary: This is a collaboration story with The Allseer. When the Greybeards come to berk looking for the dragonborn they will find her, but also something they were not but it finds them either way. What adventures will come from this shocking discovery? What problems will follow? Read to find out. Rated Teen, but may change later.
1. Chapter 1

**An: Fixed a couple of errors**

* * *

Chapter 1

Hiccup's pov

It had been the start of just another day on Berk, when the whole world got turned upside down. My father, Stoick the vast, was down at the docks welcoming our first visitors since the Red Death, so me and the gang were in the great hall where they were to meet.

By the way my name's Hiccup, yeah I know people around here think a hideous name will scare off gnomes and trolls (like our demeanor wouldn't do that), at first glance you wouldn't think that I was a normal viking, I don't really fit the bill. I'm 5ft 4in in with auburn hair, freckles and luminous emerald green eyes, and to top all that I have a spring-loaded left leg, my friends are Astrid the brave, Fishlegs the wise, Snotlout the arrogant, and the twins Ruffnut & Tuffnut, I can say that if you want something destroyed go to them.

" Who do you think is coming here Hiccup"? Astrid asked

"My Dad said that they are known as the Graybeards." I replied.

Just then my dad walked into the great hall with five men. My father Stoick is a big man, with green eyes and red hair, like almost all viking men he has a muscular figure that intimidates those who cross his path. If you look closely he has freckles a trait that his son inherited by, his red hair is braided at the back and trend of braiding carries on his beard which is intricate in it's many strands. His usual attire consists of a large fur cloak draped over his shoulder, a chainmail tunic with striped pants and fur boots. he also wears spiked braces over his wrists. The five men, four old and one middle aged, all wearing intricate grey robes and all the older members have long grey beards. 'I guess that's where they get their name from.' I thought seeing the grey beards on all but the youngest one, who had some kind of mask covering his lower face.

"What's with all the old guys, I thought that if they can get the chief to listen to them they would younger." Said the idiot - oops I mean Snotlout.

"I think it's because they so old that he respects them." Said Fishlegs.

"Look it doesn't matter the reason my why father respects them, what matters is that the guests are here and they look serious." I said shut everyone in the group up.

"Everyone, listen up." My father bellowed silencing the hall almost instantly, "These five men are the greybeards and they have come from outside of the archipelago to look for the dragonborn." Everyone was surprised because they have heard the tales of the dragonborns, the ultimate dragon slayers, but not everyone was happy because even though things were still a bit rough we just made peace with the dragons here. But before anyone could say anything else my father continued speaking. "Now before you all start shouting about not wanting to kill a dragon let me remind you that there's a chance no one here is the dragonborn, the Greybeards are here to test the people in here and if no one here is the dragonborn their search will go on till they find them. Now master Arngeir will begin the testing." He finished while motioning for Master Arngeir to finish explaining.

"One at a time you will approach the table and hold out your hand." Master Arngeir explained and the first person to go forward was Gobber, who sat at the table and held out his hand which Arngeir took in his own. After a few seconds nothing happened Arngeir let go of Gobber's hand and said "You are not the dragonborn, I'm sorry"

Confused Gobber got up from the table and went back into the crowd as my father goes and sits at the table and holds out one of his hands and the hall erupted into hushed whispers as Arngeir takes his large hand thinking that he would be the dragonborn but I have a gut feeling that he's not. After a few moments my gut feeling proved to be right which confused me as to why I was getting them in the first place.

"I'm sorry, but you are not the dragonborn." Master Arngeir said shocking almost everyone in the hall. So my father gets up and this continues until it's just us teens and the little children.

3rd person pov

The first to go up was Fishlegs, who sat down and held out his hand nervously. Arngeir took his slightly shaking hand and a few moments later Master Arngeir said "I'm sorry but you are not the dragonborn." So he got up and went to another table off to the side and sat down. The next to go up were the twins and they were shoving each other to try and go first. "Next." Master Arngeir said looking at the brawling twins in front of the table as their parents dragged them away from the table so as to stop the embarrassment. Snotlout arrogantly swaggered up to the table and before he could sit down Master Arngeir said "Next."

"But you didn't even take my hand yet!" Snotlout exclaimed offended that this, in his mind, old geezer was telling him no to, once again in his mind, his title and power.

"I do not need to take your hand to know you are not the dragonborn." Master Arngeir said "Next person please." Snotlout stormed off to sit at the table with Fishlegs and the Twins, who stopped fighting by now.

Astrid then approached, sat and held out her hand as Master Arngeir, some type of golden sand formed between their hands, as all the lights went out, leaving only the glowing sand.

It seemed to be singing.

 **\- The Dragonborn Comes by Malukah-**

The sand all formed into a dragon that all the vikings have never seen before (mini golden Alduin).

It started flying around Astrid leaving a trail of gold.

The Greybeards all started feeling smiles tug at their lips.

The dragon started flying around the great hall.

It forms weapons and scenes of epic battles being waged.

Slowly it starts turning black while getting larger and larger.

Soon it landed on the extended arm of the masked Greybeard where it then disappeared after looking at Hiccup with eyes as dark as rubies, with the masked Greybeard looking his way as well.

 **-End Song-**

The masked Greybeard spoke for the first time since the Greybeards arrival in a deep almost rumbling sound "It would appear that you are to be an interesting one young one, please step forward." He said while pointing to Hiccup.

"Useless? What's so special about him!" Snotlout shouted while looking shocked that his useless cousin was more special than himself.

"You want to know why, you mewling quim, it's because he to holds the soul of a dragon, but not in the same way as the girl. She is the dovahkiin while the boy is a dovah I have been searching for since the dragon war. So don't you dare insult one of my kiir." The masked Greybeard roared, which sounded like it was from the Red Death, enraged.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **3rd person Pov**

The vikings of Berk looked at the masked Greybeard confused, while the other Greybeards looked at him in shock. Master Arngeir was the first to speak, "Numinex, why are you calling this boy a dragon? He is obviously not a dragon, unless there is a dragon who can turn into a human here." Turning to Stoick for a answer to the last statement while shocking everyone, especially Hiccup.

"Foolish joor, are you doubting my ability to sense one of my own kiir, well one I helped raise as this one is Kynareth's child." The now named Numinex said, who was still confusing everyone in the hall, including the other Greybeards.

"What are you talking about, Hiccup is my son and I think I would know if he was a dragon?" Asked Stoick who finally got over his shock while knocking almost every other viking out of their shock, who then proceeded to shout out in rage that this foreigner was accusing their hero of being a dragon, except for few who were either still in shock (Hiccup) or are more reasonable (Astrid and Fishlegs) or just plain idiots (snotlout and twins).

"Ha, that means that useless is even more of a disgrace heir then before. That means I can be heir and rule the village." Snotlout said enraging quite a few people, including Astrid who had her axe, Toothless who was standing beside Hiccup, and Stoick.

Toothless was beyond mad but he could wait. He would wait till he was told to attack. Astrid had no such restrictions but would wait for him to slip up again. Stoick however was being held back by some of the strongest viking's there to stop from killing Snotlout. "I'll have your head for saying that boy, for as long as I live you will be neither chief or heir to chiefdom here on Berk." Stoick roared while he struggled against the ones who were holding him back, stopping him from ripping the head of the brat in front of him off.

"Snotlout," Spitelout, Snotlout's father, began "From this day on you are no longer my son. When we are done here you will leave my house and never return. You are no longer a Jorgensen." He finished when Snotlout focused his attention to his father.

"W-what do you mean I'm no longer a Jorgensen, I'm your son." Snotlout said in disbelief at what his father was saying, that he was being disowned for no (in his mind) reason.

"Not anymore. You not only just insulted a hero of Berk and the sole heir of Berk, but you just did so in front of the entire village. I will not have someone in my family do that while in my presence." Spitelout said while get embarrassed by what his ex-son just said in front of the whole village and guests.

"I for one agree with the boy, Stoick, if your boy is a dragon, we will have to wonder, how was he born, are there more of these dragons in our midst and if so who are they?" Said a nasally voice that no one wanted to hear.

"Are you suggesting that there is a species of dragons that can disguise as a human, and that they would willingly have a child with a human Mildew? I have a hard time believing that, and besides Valka is the only woman I slept with. Unless you want to suggest that I have slept with another woman." Stoick said while looking at Mildew, who faltered slightly under Stoick's challenging gaze.

"Of course not Stoick, I'm just saying I would never say such things, I'm just saying that there's a possibility that Valka could of been a dragon." He said while looking extremely nervous.

"Ah, so that's where she disappeared to." Numinex said while he took on a thoughtful pose.

"Who?" Stoick asked while turning to the masked man.

"Kynareth, it would seem that she was looking for a way to bring her son back to this plane." The masked man replied while noting that the viking's that were holding Stoick let go. "It would seem that she took the form of a joor and the name of one too, so that she could bring her son back to Nirn, most likely so that he could help the dovahkiin in his or her adventures. She was always the best at seeing the future of the nine of us."

"You see Stoick, he even said it, you sired a dragon, your son needs to be killed, we can not let a monstrosity like him live!" Mildew cried trying to rally vikings to actually try to kill the person who made peace with dragons. It didn't go so well.

"You think I'll just allow you to do such a thing after I spent the last thousands of years looking for him. I will not let you unravel all the time I spent looking for him." Looking to Toothless "Krii mok." Causing Toothless to turn and shoot a full power plasma blast at the old man killing Mildew immediately.

This action caused an uproar from the vikings and questions from Master Arngeir. "Nahlot!" Numinex shouts, causing what looked like a shock wave to ripple through the air causing everyone the become silent. "Do I have everyone's attention now. I do, good. Now let me speak. I am Akatosh chief deity of the nine divines." After he said that all the other Greybeards looked shocked.

"There is no way that you are lord Akatosh." Master Arngeir said while being a little scared to be so close to a blasphemous person like the man in front of him.

"Oh, and what will convince you that I am who I say I am? Spread my wings? Tell my children in here to perform a circus act? I can do all of those if you like."

"If you are indeed Lord Akatosh then the dragons here should be saying your name with praise not staying silent as they are now."

"Oh, the reason for that is simple, I told them not to until I say otherwise. Speaking of which, kren him nahlot dii kiir." Instantly the dragons started to speak in words that almost all of the people there could not understand. Then Toothless went forward and bowed to the masked man.

"Thank you father for allowing us to speak for the first time in centuries." Toothless said surprising all the humans in the room.

"You are welcome my child. Now I must return to my realm for I have been gone for too long already, but before I leave. You, joor, yes you, no not you, the scrawny one, yes you with the green eyes, come forward and tell me your name." The newly named Akatosh said while trying to point at Hiccup but he just ends up creating confusion. Hiccup walks up to the god nervously. And softly speaks his name "Speak up boy, I doubt even your dragon friend here heard you." He said while gesturing to Toothless.

"Hiccup. My name is Hiccup my lord." Hiccup said speaking up.

"Well Hiccup, I have a gift for you, please lift your shirt shirt so that I may see you chest." Hiccup does as the god said and lifted his shirt exposing his chest. "Good now this will most likely hurt, but it will be well worth it in the long run." The god said before slapping something that looked like a scale onto his chest, then he kept his hand there for a second before removing his hand but the scale stayed there. Hiccup opened his mouth in a silent scream before falling and getting caught by Toothless. "With that done I must be off. Bye." The god said before vanishing in a swirl of light blue energy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Easter my faithful readers, this may be a day later then what I was hoping, but I still got it out.**

 **Anyways, please rate, follow, favorite, and review and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3

 **3rd Person Pov**

 **A Few Hours Later...**

"Ugh, what a crazy dream." Hiccup said while sitting up from his and grabbing his head. He took a look around his room to see what was going on and what time it was. He determined that the time was around 2 in the afternoon. He saw Toothless lying on his stone slab that was put in about 2 weeks ago. "Hey bud, I just had the craziest dream ever." Toothless looked up and looked at him with curiosity.

"Really, what was it about?" Toothless asked, curious as to what the dream was about.

"Well, there was a group of men that came and were looking for the best dragon killer called the dragonborn who was Astrid and Snotlout got disowned because he embarrassed his father in front of the everyone because one of them took an interest in me. That same man turned out to be a god called Akatosh, and the part was that he said I was a dragon and my mother was another god and then all the dragons yourself included started speaking. Can you believe that bud, SPEAKING, just like you did earlier." Hiccup ranted, not recognizing that Toothless spoke just like in the so called dream.

"That was no dream Hiccup you just got knocked unconscious for a few hours after father did something to your chest." Toothless said casually, which caused Hiccup to look over in shock before fainting.

 **Five Minutes Later… (read in the Spongebob narrator voice)**

Toothless was tired of waiting for Hiccup to wake back up so he did the best thing he could in this situation. He covered Hiccup in saliva. Which got an immediate reaction.

"Really bud, again?" Hiccup asked while wiping the saliva off of himself, while also wondering how long it takes to remove the spit from his clothes.

"It was that or I pick you up and drop you onto the floor, your pick." Toothless said causing Hiccup to fall out of his bed. "Yeah, just like that."

"You're talking!"

"I always have been able to talk just not in a tongue joors could understand."

"I guess it wasn't a dream, was it, eh bud?" Looking at his hands.

"No my friend, it was not." Toothless said while laying back down on his slab of rock.

"So I'm a dragon, huh." Hiccup said softly while looking up at the ceiling.

"You're saying it like it's a bad thing. You should be proud to be a part of such a great race of beings." Toothless said while getting up so that he can comfort his best friend.

Hiccup got up and started pacing around the room "That's the thing Toothless, I don't know what to feel right now. I feel as if I can't be touched by anything but I know I can. I feel so confused right now." He said before flopping down on his bed.

"The confusion is most likely from the instincts you gained from being a joor. Or you're just very humble. It's probably the second one." Toothless said while laying back down to which Hiccup laid on his side and put his head on Hiccup's lap to comfort him like he has done for when he had night terrors (let's be honest here, Hiccup had nothing wrong with him aside from losing his leg when most people would get PTSD after going through something like that).

"What are all the weird words that you and lord Akatosh used?" Hiccup was honestly confused as to what they were saying.

"Oh, you're talking about dovahzul," Toothless said while looking up at Hiccup, "Dovahzul, when translated into your tongue, means dragon tongue. Every word in dovahzul has a meaning, just like joor means mortal, dov means dragon, and dovahkiin is dragon born."

"How are names done in dovahzul?" Hiccup asked, wanting to know more about the language.

"A dragon's name is three words that describe who they are, and the only dragons who were given their name was Alduin. My name given to me is Vulahnah which means dark hunter fury in your tongue." Toothless said.

"Your name makes a lot of sense, you know, being the 'unholy offspring of lightning and death itself.' "Hiccup said while motioning to their current situation.

"I'm only like this because you are the most calm like this and you are my zeymah, my brother." Toothless said, shocking Hiccup who only saw Toothless as his best friend. "Hiccup, we have been through too much to just be friends anymore, not after we killed that dragon together."

"Why have you never let me know?" Hiccup was shocked and slightly insulted that Toothless only just now told him about it now after almost a month.

Toothless stood, which forced Hiccup to do so or fall on the ground again. He then spoke with such passion that he could be a leader, "How was I supposed to do that Hiccup? To go against my father's absolute word, that if you break means an instant, painful death? Hiccup, I lost my mate-to-be because she went against my father's word and spoke, I was not going to suffer through the same thing she did when she broke that law. I almost vowed to never speak as I am doing so right now. I would of found a way, because that is we do, Hiccup for us only death would have separated us, but now we can't be stopped by anything aside from when father decides our time is up on this plane."

"For a second there you sounded like you wanted to take over the world." Hiccup joked, trying to lighten the atmosphere which got an eye roll from Toothless.

"I'm trying to be serious, Hiccup."

"I know, but I'm not."

"Just go see the old men." Toothless said exasperated.

"What do they want?" Hiccup said while ignoring the disrespect that his brother showed towards the admittedly old men.

"Don't know, they wouldn't tell just to send you to them." Toothless said while heading to the door.

"Ok, let's go." Hiccup also starts heading towards the door. "Do you know where they are staying?"

Toothless stops just as he's about to open the door and thinks, "No, I don't, but all we have to do is ask someone and they will help us."

"Oh right, well, let's go then before they die on us of old age." Hiccup joked which got a laugh out of Toothless.


	4. Pause Notice

This is not an chapter.

Attention readers, I am here to tell you that this story is on pause as I have lost the motivation to write with in a weekly update schedule so when I do update it will be when I have time and will come randomly.

I would like to thank you readers for your support.


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait, I had to finish high school, then my Eagle project had to be finished, but I'm back now so without further ado let us begin.**

* * *

Chapter 4

 **3rd person Pov**

After asking several times for the Greybeards location, it turned out that they were staying on their boat for the duration of their visit on Berk. Toothless was starting to get worried about his brother, who has been very quiet since they found where the Greybeards are staying during their time on Berk.

"What is on your hahdrim, mind zeymah? You seem distracted." Toothless asked unable to keep himself from asking any longer after Hiccup almost ran into something or someone for the fifth time.

"Huh? Oh, yeah just thinking about a lot of things now." Hiccup said after he came back to focusing on the world around him.

"Like what? Talking about it may help bring answers."

"Well for the most part it's that I'm getting memories that seem like they are mine but I know they are not, and they are really just the scenes, as there is no sounds." Hiccup said while holding a hand to his head to soothe the nonexistent headache.

"Well, describe what you are seeing and perhaps I can explain." Toothless said wanting to help his brother as much as possible.

"Well the one that's the most defined is a dragon with scales as dark as your own and had the body of the small dragon that on your father's arm." Hearing this Toothless stopped and gained wide eyes. "Toothless, are you ok?"

"Hiccup, the dragon that you just described is Alduin, the firstborn of Akatosh. He is also known as the world eater to the joor of Skyrim." Toothless explained, which caused Hiccup's eyes to widen.

"But, why am I seeing him the clearest?" Hiccup was confused and scared about what he just found out.

"You probably knew him well when you were still a dovah, but I would not know as I am only 15 winters old." Toothless said while giving the closest thing to a shrug that a dragon like himself could give.

"Huh, I'm also 15 winters old, well, this body is anyway." Hiccup already starting to get confused about everything that happened so far, and it's only been one day.

Toothless then went back to walking to the docks so that they could meet with the Greybeards so that then go on their evening flight around the island. "It matters not now, because if the dovahkiin is needed that could mean that Alduin is going to return or that he has already returned. I hope that he is going to return later in the future."

"Why's that bu-brother?" Hiccup asked as he also returned to walking beside his brother.

"Because if what the stories I heard are even half-true about him, then no mortal can even scratch his scales. Hiccup, we were hard pressed to come up with a way to beat that fat bitch that we killed a month ago, we would be killed quickly if we were fighting Alduin."

Hiccup paled shortly after hearing his brother say that. "I'm fine with being a peg leg for the rest of my life if it means that I don't have to fight that dragon yet."

"You see what I mean zeymah, there is no mortal who can defeat Alduin." Toothless said while noticing that they reach the top of the ramp leading to the dock. "I still don't understand why we did not just fly here in the first place."

"Because working your tailfin requires most of my attention and you know that I had many things on my mind. Besides what's wrong with walking?" Hiccup asked as they started heading down the ramp to the only non-viking ship in the bay.

"I have nothing wrong with walking, it's just that because of everything that happened this morning we didn't go for our morning flight."

"Blame my father for that as he wanted me in the Hall by the time that the Greybeards got here, so it's not my fault."

"I wasn't saying it was your fault, all I was doing was stating a fact."

"Sure you were." Hiccup said while rolling his eyes and noticing that they were on the second ramp now.

The two brothers kept arguing till they got to the bottom of first ramp and started heading towards the Greybeards boat on the far side of the docks.

Once they got half down the pier that had the Greybeards boat docked to it they saw Snotlout at the base of the ramp leading to the deck of the ship and he seemed to be shouting at one of the Greybeards.

"Let me on this damn boat you old man, I need to talk to that old fool about how I'm not the dragonborn." Snotlout demand of the silent Greybeard while also trying to get on the boat, but the Greybeard would not allow him to get onboard the ship. "Let me on this boat before I make you, you old goat." He said while clenching his fists so he punch the Greybeards.

"Watch closely, my zeymah, as this is something you will have to learn, or rather, relearn someday." Toothless said while moving closer to Snotlout till he was standing right next to him. "Fus Ro!" he shouted which caused four things to happen. The first thing that happened was a blue wave appeared before it hit Snotlout. The second thing to happen was that once the wave hit Snotlout, he was sent flying into the harbor's waters. The third thing was that anything that wasn't tied down was also sent into the water. The last thing that happened was that Hiccup knew what the words meant.

"Brother, what was that?" Hiccup asked more confused than those around him.

"That, zeymah, was the most basic thu'um that a dragon can use." Toothless said while starting to walk to the Greybeards ship. "Well, what are waiting for we are at our objective now, are we not?"

"Fair point." Hiccup said while running to catch up to his brother. But, right as Hiccup was about to step on the plank leading to the boat with a resounding snap, the strap keeping Hiccup's prosthetic leg on broke. With his fake leg gone, and his already precarious balance on a one way trip to Oblivion, Hiccup started to go for an unwanted swim.

"Zeymah, no!" Toothless roared in surprise before he jumped over the edge of the boat into the cold, unforgiving waters that had his brother. As he was swimming down to try to find his brother, he notices a slight glow from where his father touched Hiccup's chest. Not wanting to risk his brother's life for his own curiosity, Toothless quickly grabbed the back of Hiccup's tunic and started to swim up towards the surface.

Once beyond the surface of the water, Toothless placed Hiccup on the dock before getting himself out of the water. After he was out of the water he started looking over Hiccup while other Vikings started to rush towards them he noticed that the glow on Hiccup's chest was no longer there.

It was around this time that Stoick got there after he heard about a commotion happening down on the docks. He didn't expect that it had to do with his son, who almost looked like he did on that day a month ago. "Hiccup!" Stoick bellowed as he pushed his way to the front of the group that was started to form around Hiccup's downed, unmoving form.

* * *

 **A lot shorter then what I wanted but it will have to do.**


End file.
